


let's get some food, shall we?

by katuskidon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Job, Boyfriend Oikawa, Cunnilingus, Cut-off Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I might write a sequel, Lemon, Oikawa Smut, Oikawa has a Praise Kink, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tooru Smut, Top Oikawa Tooru, Vaginal Fingering, haikyuu!! - Freeform, oikawa fluff, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katuskidon/pseuds/katuskidon
Summary: As you were about to pay him back for making you cum, you accidentally embarrass yourself.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	let's get some food, shall we?

"God, you're so fucking sexy," he almost growls after he aggressively slips off your dress, revealing your naked figure. He swipes his tongue against your nape and you could no longer hold back the moan you let out, and this sound made him go fucking feral. 

You could almost see flames in his eyes when he looks at you with his lips still attached on your skin, leaving wet marks everywhere without missing a single inch.

"Can I, please?" You could hear his almond eyes plead as he's about to leave a mark right on your collarbone.

You couldn't bring yourself to say no. You desperately wanted him to carve his tattoo kisses on the most obvious places possible, to show everyone that you belonged to him.

He bites and sucks on your skin, with his tongue caressing it from time to time. "Holy shit, are you about to eat me?" You manage to let out a shaky laugh that was stringing with nervousness when you realize that this man might be a cannibal.

"Maybe," you hear him chuckle and you think that it sounded too cute and sweet, almost as if his tongue wasn't busy savoring and lapping on your skin. "Why, do you want me to?"

"Shut up."

After the brunette successfully plants numerous spots on your skin, he leans back to admire his work of art. You almost kick him when he wiped fake tears of joy off his face, looking very satisfied with the view in front of him.

"You remind me of something."

"What is it?"

"A Dalmatian."

"I hate you so much."

He cracks up at his own mockery of you and leans forward to squeeze your cheeks together, with eyes glaring at him. 

"Awww," you flinch a little when he moves his lips closer to your ear. "Don't pout at me like that baby," he says with an awfully sultry tone. You don't want to admit that you could no longer feel your legs after hearing that.

His right hand starts slowly moving down from your face to your jaw, with his other hand still cupping your cheek. He grabs the sides of your neck softly and forcefully at the same time. You question how that's even possible.  
  
His eyes never leave yours as he inches in closer and closer to your face. The bridge of your nose is greeted with warmth when you feel his breath on your skin. 

He tilts his head and his eyes flicker to your lips that were now aching for his. He licks his lips so painfully slow and you're trying to hold back every muscle in your body from slamming his face onto yours.

"I wanna kiss you so fucking bad," he sighs with frustration and you look at him all confused.

"What's stopping you?" 

He pulls away from you, his face devoid of any emotion. You start to feel nervous and worried. Did I do something wrong? Did he get turned off? What the fuck is going on?

Right when you thought that he was about to get up and leave, his head suddenly appears in between your thighs. You blink once, and then twice. You blink again for the last time.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" All startled, you pull back and unconsciously grab his hair to push him away. He responds quickly by holding your hips down and you're once again tempted to kick the smug look on his face away.

"What's wrong, baby?" He pouts and fakes concern and you realize how difficult it is to get at mad him when he's literally inches away from your crotch. 

"I thought..."

"I was going to leave you here?" He cups the sides of his face with his elbow supporting him. It becomes extremely difficult for you not to flinch every time his skin accidentally touches your thigh.

"No way in hell. How could I leave you here looking like a hot fucking mess?"

He shifts a little to his side so he can freely move his arm around. He traces circles the insides of your thigh and you feel your whole body becoming weaker with each second that passes.

His calloused fingers and sharp nails lightly scratch your skin. You feel embarrassed with how much you were reacting even when he was still teasing you, but honestly, you couldn't care less.

One second he was drawing odd shapes on your thigh, and the next he was already sliding his fingers against your panties.

"Look at how wet you are," the way he says your name while adding more pressure when he reaches your clit makes you jerk up. He chuckles softly as he pushes your hips down. 

"Calm down babe,

I haven't even started yet."

You can't help but shiver.

"I'll kiss these lips first."

He starts lapping on your pussy that was still covered by the dripping wet, lacy piece of fabric. The feeling of his tongue sliding up and down your clit was enough to make you cry out to the heavens.

Your body becomes uncontrollable when it starts flinching and jerking every time he presses his tongue harder against your pussy. If it weren't for his hands grabbing your hips tightly, you would've probably went flying by now.

"Oikawa, please..."

"Hmm, please what?" He hums against your crotch and the soft vibration causes you to make a sound you never knew you could make before.

You weren't the only one caught off guard, because the brunette suddenly stops what he was supposed to be doing. He's now staring at the moaning mess right in front of him with wide eyes. The figure he sees has a chest covered with purple marks breathing heavily, one hand grabbing their hair, while the other playing with their own breasts.

Embarrassment comes down upon you once you realize that the other had completely frozen up. "What's wrong..." you cover your eyes shyly and feel your cheeks heating up.

He swiftly slides your panties down until it reached your ankles. He continues what he started and devours you again, this time, a lot more aggressively.

The feeling of his wet tongue, finally, making contact with your pussy makes you want to shriek out loud. The way he's staring at you intently while his soft muscle circles against your clit doesn't help either.

"Tooru..."

"I know baby," He shifts forward and places two fingers near your lips. He feels like he no longer needed to tell you what to do. He realizes that he was correct when you lean forward and start to lick and suck his fingers. 

You don't break your eye contact with him as you bob your head up and down each of his finger. He bites the insides of your thigh. You both silently agree with each other and call it even.

He removes his fingers and you groan in disappointment. He chuckles against your crotch, and it makes your pussy clench and gives you butterflies at the same time.

He inserts his fingers inside of you without considering to go slow. He knows your insides were already lubricated enough with your own juices. His fingers pump in and out of you slowly gaining speed.

"Fuck, Tooru!"

He hums in response as he decides to devour your pussy once more. The sensation of his tongue flicking your clit and his fingers thrusting your insides drove you insane. You lose control over your body and you start letting out loud and shameful noises you could no longer keep in.

"Hmmm, does that feel good? Yeah?"

Your moans keep getting louder and louder and Oikawa knows that you're already close. He sucks harder on your clit with his tongue violently savoring the taste of your pussy. His fingers thrust even faster inside of you and his eyes don't dare to lose sight of you for even a split second.

"You wanna cum for me already?" The way the pace of his fingers go steady and speed up so suddenly makes you go crazy. He snickers when you curse out loudly. "I feel bad for anyone who can hear you right now. Screaming my name repeatedly like that."

He stops eating your pussy only to get a closer look on your face. "Fuuuck, you look so fucking hot," Your eyes half-open and teary, lips completely agape, and your cheeks flushed. 

"Yeah you like that, yeah?" His other hand grabs a fistful of your hair, making you look up at him. 

"Tooru, I-"

"Shh, baby. I know."

He thrusts inside you faster and faster and his eyes never leave yours as you call out his name. A wave of euphoria hits you as you cum with his fingers still pumping, riding out your orgasm. 

He goes down on you again and your body jerks up when you feel his tongue lapping on your juices. You try to stop your face from blushing even more when you feel him smile against you.

"You did good, beautiful."

* * *

Moments pass and you find yourself in between Tooru's legs, teasing his hard cock through his boxers. 

"Is it my turn now?" He asks you with a smug look on his face as he gently combs his fingers through your hair. "You have to pay me back for that. Do your best, pretty girl."

You respond with glaring eyes which earns you a soft chuckle from him. As you were about to carefully strip off the piece of fabric from his skin, both of you hear a sudden noise coming from somewhere.

"Baby..."

It was your stomach.

You silently stare at each other for a good couple of seconds, waiting for someone to speak up. You want the ground to swallow you whole right then and there. 

"Let's get some food, shall we?" He leans closer towards you and cups your face in his hands. He has a small smile on his face. You feel that something seemed strange— unnatural. This wasn't Tooru Oikawa. 

You look down to your lap, bite your lip, and breathe really heavily.

"You can laugh."

He looks at you for a moment and in the next second, the room was already filled with laughter. He tumbles backward then forward, and practically rolls all around the bed. All you could do was hide your face in embarrassment.

While he was trying to catch his breath, your eyes slowly search the room. 

"What, what are you doing?" He manages to ask you between his harsh inhaling and exhaling. You could see his eyes tearing up, making you scan the room faster.

"Looking for a weapon," You were about to stand up and walk to the dresser when you saw duct tape and a blindfold, until Tooru wrapped his arms around you, pulling you back.

"I'm sorry, beautiful," You can tell he's being sincere even though he hasn't stopped laughing. You try to avoid his eyes because you know how quickly you'd give in to his pleading gaze. You fail though when he grabs your chin to make you face him, and gives you a smile that's so bright it could almost blind someone.

"I know you can't resist my beautiful face," You snicker at this but silently agree anyway. "Come on, beautiful. I'm hungry too."

You look down at the tent on his boxers and pout at him. He chuckles and leans forward to give you a peck on your lips, then on your nose. 

"Don't worry babe," He raises his phone that already had the McDonald's delivery app loaded on its screen. "This is only the appetizer."

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing something like this i feel so ashamed


End file.
